This invention relates to a control system for an augmented or afterburning turbofan engine which operates with three to five segments or zoned augmentors.
With improvements in turbine engines, particularly those used to power aircraft, complex control systems are required to maintain the numerous engine components and operating parameters within operational limits. Numerous control systems, both hydromechanical and electrical, have been developed which adequately fulfill the requirements of modern aircraft turbine engines.
The patents, Hutchinson et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,504; Rembold, 3,854,287; and Harner et al, 3,932,058, show such control systems.
While operating with all of the segments, augmentor rumble or instability occurs at high altitudes, low Mach number conditions.